Whatever Makes You Happy
by BlaineHummel
Summary: Darren's car broke and called Chris to be his driver for the day. But what happens when the car won't be fixed for 10 days? Darren and Chris spend so many time together...will the unspoken love between them come out? Adorable Crisscolfer
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

"Hello?"

"Hi Chris! It's Darren, how you doin'?" Chris heard that familiar voice and smiled even though it was just 7am, he had just woken up and was just about to get into his car.

"Hey Darren, all good. What's up?" Chris answered trying not to let his high pitched super-excited voice come out.

"Glad to hear that. Me? Not so good... listen my car won't turn on, it died! I'm stuck in Farewell St. and I was wondering if you could give me a ride? If you already left it's no problem" Darren begged Chris said yes.

And he did. "Ow, that sucks! Sure, don't worry. I'll be there in 2 minutes" Chris got inside the car.

"Awesome! A-also can I ask you a favor? I got my shirt completely black and stained because of this damn car. Could you please bring me a shirt or something?"

"You got it" Chris answered.

"God bless you Colfer!" Darren grinned.

Chris laughed and hung up. He got inside the house for one second, chose a green t-shirt for Darren, (thing that lasted approximately 5 minutes because Chris couldn't tell which one was the best) and started to drive. In a few minutes, he already saw him and his car parked on Farewell St. Darren leaned his back against his car and instantly smiled when he saw Chris. He walked towards him and Chris could see he had a big black stain in the middle of his white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, his hair was a mess and his face was a little dirty too. It seemed as if he walked in slow motion. Sexier than that? No way.

"Hey" Darren got inside and greeted Chris with a kiss on the cheek, he always did so with the people close to him.

"Hey" Chris answered smiling and started to drive. "Tough morning?"

"Heck yeah. Thank you so much for coming Chris, you saved me." Darren looked at him and beamed. No matter how pissed off or mad Darren was about something, he always offered a kind smile to everyone else.

"Oh, no problem!" Chris laughed, "What happened?"

"I was waiting for the green light to show up and when I pressed the accelerator...nothing. I tried turning it off and stuff but you know, I'm not familiar with these things" Darren explained and giggled.

"Oops! What a pity! Yeah, neither do I..." Chris giggled. He was not familiar with cars, he never was. Once he helped his dad out with a car and almost cut off the brakes. "And what will you do?"

"For now Chuck (Darren's brother) will receive the car crane. I called him to see if he could explain to me what was wrong, he actually does know about this. But he couldn't tell me, so he offered me to go where my car is and take care of it so I wouldn't arrive late today." Darren explained.

"That's nice of him," Chris

'Yeah, totally. He's the best bro ever. And I'll call now at midday, maybe something can be done" Darren thought out loud.

"I'm sure there is" Chris nodded positively.

"I hope so..." Darren said lowering the mirror and passing his fingers through his crazy curls. "Fuck, I'm a fucking mess!" He wiped all the black stains from his face and combed his hair with his fingers. "They'll fire me if I look like a freaking homeless."

"You're just fine!" Chris said.

"Aw that's sweet but I'm sure Ryan wouldn't say the same thing" Darren giggled.

"Oops I forgot the t-shirt!" Chris said.

Darren's pupils grew wide and he stared at Chris with a panicked face.

"Just kidding it's on the back seat."

"Oh damn you!" Darren laughed out loud and grabbed the green t-shirt. He began to undo the buttons of his own shirt. Topless and a sweaty next to Chris, who blushed a bit to be honest. He could see his abbs, and little thin hairs on the chest and a trail going down from the bellybutton to his pants. Darren freaking Criss. Topless. Right next to him. Coldplay's song Paradise played on Chris' head and he basically licked his lips.

"It has your smell" Darren said once he put in on.

"What the hell?" Chris snorted, "what's my smell?" Darren laughed at how weird that actually sounded.

"I don't know! Everyone has a smell, you know. I think yours is like vanilla."

Both laughed again. "Do I take that as a compliment?" Chris asked still laughing.

"Yeah you can that as a compliment," Darren giggled. "Anyway, it fits just fine, thanks Chris" He smiled.

"You're welcome" Chris smiled back. "We have a long day, huh?" He added to introduce a new conversation.

"We really do, we have to film the first part of the Nationals episode" Darren said folding his stained shirt and putting it inside a bag.

"We get to have a 10 second duet, yay" Chris said ironically. "Sometimes I miss the Warblers you know...all the solos and stuff."

"I know right? I miss them too. That costume was so much comfortable than these skinny jeans I have to use. Plus Blaine Warbler did not use that kind of gel."

"Pff you use those jeans anyway! I bet you have some in your closet" Chris giggled. He remembered seeing Darren wear them a few times off set.

"Oh yeah but just sometimes!" Darren laughed out loud. "I know you check on me when I do."

Chris almost chocked. Well, really he did, but tried to cover it with a fake cough. "What?! I would never check on you mister" Chris laughed. Hell yes he would. Always.

"Woah woah woah, don't be such an extremist! It's no problem you check on my ass, you know" Darren said playfully.

Chris blushed but had to continue talking in order not to freeze. "I-Me? You've got the wrong guy."

"Maybe" Darren smiled.

Chris got to look at him and saw his adorable Chinese face Darren had when he smiled wide. That particular look was so cute and powerful, that Chris could barely melt. He unwittingly smiled every time by just watching him.

After a few blocks, Chris parked the car inside the Paramount parking lot. Both of them got outside and walked together to their trailers, joking about silly things.

"Well, see you" Chris said walking a few steps towards his trailer.

"See you" Darren smiled and waved.

When Chris was about to open his trailer, he heard Darren's voice again. "Hey Chris"

He turned around and saw Darren smiling at him. "Thanks again for today" he said giving a kind smile. "Anytime!" Chris answered and returned to open his trailer.

About 12am rehearsal time was over and everybody went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Everyone except Chris, who sat tired on his set chair and passed a towel through his face. All the new dance steps Zack had taught them would be the death of him.

"Hey life saver" Darren popped out of nowhere and hopped to the chair next to Chris. "Tired, huh?"

"Absolutely" Chris rolled his eyes back. "Definitely dancing is not a skill I have"

Darren chucked, "Are you kidding me? You're doing just fine. Water?" He offered. Chris drank it happily.

"Thanks", he said handing it back, "got any news from your car?"

"Bad news..." Darren complained, "I called and they have it with them and it won't be fixed until Friday of next week, that'd be 10 freaking days. I guess I'll have to rent one or something."

"Forget it" Chris smiled, "I can give you a ride"

"No Chris, don't worry, I got it" Darren smiled back.

"No you don't, you know it's difficult to rent cars at this part of the year," Chris made a gesture with his hand, "so forget about it and let me be your driver. I live like 5 minutes away from you!"

"But I've already bothered you this morning, I don't wanna be a pain in the ass for 10 days!" Darren explained.

"You didn't bother me, although I had to pick which t-shirt to give you and was approximately 5 minutes to choose one, thinking if it would match your clothes or not, but anyway it's all good" Chris said playfully and laughed.

"Well you chose correctly" Darren giggled and smiled, "you sure?" Darren turned his head to one side like a puppy. It was so adorable Chris could barely melt.

"Sure" Chris nodded.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Darren threw himself and hugged Chris tightly, who became tense and wide eyed from Darren's sudden action.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 seconds passed and Darren didn't let go.

"Darren?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't breath"

"Oh! S-sorry" Darren let go with his arms raised and smiled at him, charmingly.

He stared at Chris. Analyzing his face, his mouth, his parted pink lips, his light colored eyebrows, his eyes looking down, and the way his hair was a mess from dancing. Darren felt hypnotized by him, and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you"

Chris felt stared by Darren. He was looking down cause he couldn't stare at him straight to his eyes, it was too much tension, positive, not negative tension, which he hated but loved at the same time. He felt his cheeks burning a bit and the power of Darren's stare at him. Finally he met Darren's eyes.

"No problem" Chris smiled. And Darren kept staring at him, like a tiger gazing at its prey.

"Darren?"

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at me like that you're freaking the hell out of me" Chris playfully made a panicked face.

"Like what?" Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbass" Chris giggled and pushed Darren away by placing a hand on his grinning face. He blushed and laughed.

"Hey!" Darren giggled, "you cannot smack me on the face for just looking at you! Not nice, Colfer" He said playfully.

"Shut up" Chris laughed and got up to get his lunch. "By 6pm I'm out of here! If you're not ready I'll leave!" He said kidding and not looking back at Darren while he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Oh I fucking know that!" Darren yelled back. They both laughed.

It was 5:30 pm and Chris was already done shooting. He went to his trailer and got ready to leave. Taking off Kurt's outfit was so difficult for him. He made his backpack and by

5:45pm he was outside the trailer, and there was Darren talking to Mark, both leaned on the trailer in front of Chris'.

"Hey guys" Chris said walking towards them.

"Hey Chris" Mark waved happily. Chris greeted him too.

"Oh I was waiting for you Chris" Darren said. He was still with Blaine's hair style and it looked so adorable Chris had to look away for his own sake. He was wearing Chris' shirt, blue jeans and black vans.

"Yes, we're ready to go" he said smiling.

"Great. See you bro" Darren patted Mark on the shoulder. "See you guys" Mark waved again and walked away.

"I was kinda scared you'd leave me man" Darren laughed, "so I came in front of your trailer like 20 minutes earlier" he added walking next to Chris towards the car.

"I admit I'm kinda mean, but not _that_ mean!" Chris laughed. "Thought you knew me better!"

"Oh, okay so tomorrow I'll sleep a bit longer and maybe watch some tv in the morning" Darren joked.

"Don't test me, Criss" Chris gave Darren a challenge full look.

"I won't, I won't" Darren raised his arms in surrender. "How was your day?"

"We work together dummy" Chris giggled. "We saw each other all day long."

"Yeah I know but still, I wanna know how your day was! Is it bad I'm interested?" Darren walked beside him and looked at him smiling.

"No it's not!" Chris smiled charmingly. "It was great, we did a lot of things. I am kinda tired from the dancing rehearsals, to be honest my legs hurt a little! But anyway I had a good time. What about yours?" he asked.

"We saw each other all day, why ask?" Darren said playfully. "Just kidding it was quite great actually, leaving aside the car part, I had a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear that" Chris answered giving a kind smile.

They both entered to the car and drove their way to Darren's house. "Thanks a lot Mister" Darren smiled and greeted Chris. "You're welcome" He yawned. Darren stayed there, sitting next to Chris, motionless and speechless, smiling at him. Chris waited like 10 seconds but Darren wouldn't leave.

"Darren?"

"Yes?"

"Now's the part you get off the car"

"Oh! Y-yeah I'm out, I'm out!" Darren opened the car door clumsily and almost fell to the ground. "Bye!" He said before closing the door and also almost falling again.

"Dork" Chris said laughing.

ll


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2**

"Hi" Darren entered to Chris' car. "All good?"

"Hey, yeah all great" Chris answered. "You?"

"Awesome" Darren said reaching for his bag. "Here, thanks for the t-shirt" he added handing it to Chris.

"You washed it?" Chris said when he noticed it was ironed.

"Well I tried to," Darren scratched the back of his head. "I washed it in the laundry room, but I made a gigantic mess, but I guess that's not the point. Then I ironed it and got my finger burned but I guess that's not the point either, so yeah let's just say I washed it."

"You're a dork you know that right?" Chris laughed.

"Yeah a lot of people tell me that. Is it that evident?" Darren jokingly.

"I guess it is," Chris giggled, "but it's not a bad thing, anyway."

"I know. But do you think it fits me right? Cause it comes out naturally, I swear" Darren said.

"I think it fits you just fine! It makes you who you are, and if you weren't a dork then it wouldn't be you." Chris answered.

"Aw thanks" Darren smiled. "Yeah I consider myself a happy person, so" Darren said opening the window, "you should try it!"

"Try what?" Chris asked.

"Being a dork" Darren looked at him.

Chris thought about it while he waited for the light to turn green. "Am I that serious?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Darren just looked at him about to burst into laughter. "Uh...it's not a bad thing to be serious, though! But don't you sometimes wanna live without any worries?"

"But how do I get to be a dork? It's already inside of you" Chris pointed Darren. "You're smiling all the time."

"I am? I really do not realize" Darren said.

"Yeah you do, hugely" Chris smirked.

"Okay I admit I have an overly sized smile," Darren giggled. "At least I show my teeth!" He joked.

"Oh shut up, I _have_ teeth!" Chris hit him playfully and Darren laughed. "Thanks for the t-shirt" Chris added while placing it in the back seat.

"You're very welcome" Darren said. "Can I turn on the music?"

"Of course!" Chris said turning it on. "Put whatever you want"

Darren pressed the button and the radio kept changing, until he heard " _Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out blood and fire..._ "

"Hey!" He said turning the volume on. "Klaine's song! This is our version!"

"Whoop!" Chris shouted, "we _killed_ it!" He remembered when he and Darren recorded that duet, and that it came up wonderful and beautiful. It was one of his favorite ones ever.

"Heck yeah we did!" Darren smirked.

'They sung it to each other in the car, right?" Chris said.

"Yeah" Darren smiled. "Sing with me!" And he begun to sing.

Chris just laughed and Darren sang to him, _"pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel..._ Come on Colfer!"

So Chris started, _"like you're less than, less than perfect"_ and soon they both sang loudly and freely without any shame. They sang to each other, looking at each other and smiling to each other. Just like Kurt and Blaine had done a few months ago. Darren made Blaine's dance moves as he could and they both laughed while he did. They became their characters without any problem. Same chemistry, same everything.

The song ended..." _you are perfect to me_ " and they have already parked the car without even noticing. Darren and Chris kept looking at each other, both breathing a little harder than usual, feeling their breaths. None of them wanted to break that moment. Chris stared at Darren's eyes and the way they shined because of his passion to sing. And Darren stared at Chris's lips, a little parted.

"Darren?"

"Yes Chris?" Darren whispered.

"We should get off the car, right?"

"Yeah we should" Darren answered. But none of them moved or looked away. "Or maybe we could stay, if you want"

Chris smirked and looked at him just about to burst into laughter.

"I-I mean, yeah, we should get out! Why would we wanna stay? I'm stupid to think that you'd stay cause why would you and why would I ask you if-"

"Darren"

"W-what?"

"Relax" Chris made a gesture with his hand to make Darren breath in.

"There we go let's just get out cause this will get even weirder" Darren nervously giggled and opened the door and got out. Chris rolled his eyes laughing and shut the door.

They both walked together each one to their trailers.

After Lunch, Chris entered to his trailer and sat on the couch. Suddenly, Lea smacked the trailer door open and Chris almost jumped.

"Hey gorgeous!" Lea said smiling.

"Hi baby!" Chris greeted his best friend happily.

Lea sat next to him and they hugged tightly. "Missed you so much! Yesterday I left as soon as I finished filming and during the day I didn't see you much" She said.

"I know right? Missed you too!" Chris smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm great! Been here since so early, I'm really tired so I was gonna go get some rest after I came to visit my best friend" she explained.

"Aaw that's so sweet, Lea. But I know you. When you come like this, something's up. So tell me" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you'd realize! Let's say I tried to be more spontaneous though..." Lea giggled. Every time Lea had to confess something to Chris, or ask him a deep question, she never came to it directly, she preferred to set up the ground first. "Well, here it goes. It's the second day you and Darren have come together to work..."

"And?" Chris barked.

"I saw you today in the parking lot inside the car...staring at each other..." Lea continued.

"And?" Chris barked again.

"I was gonna ask you, bf to bf...if something's happening?" Lea moved closer and smirked.

"Nothing's happening" Chris pretended to lie. He did really need to work on his lying skills.

"Christopher?" Lea raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know what you're talking about..."

"Christopher baby you can tell me..."

"I'm not hiding anyth-"

"CHRISTOPHER!" Lea yelled and instantly exploded of laughter.

Chris barely died from a heart attack. "Okay! Okay! You win!" He said raising his arms. "I'm being Darren's driver for the next ten days or so."

"Sooo?" Lea's eyes shined instantly.

"Sooo I'm being his driver for ten days" Chris said.

"Sooo?" Lea came closer and raised her eyebrow.

"Sooo we get to have time together" Chris said smiling.

"Sooo?" Lea's pupils became wider. She looked like the Puss in Boots from Shrek.

"We talk a lot ab-"

"DID YOU KISS HIM OR NOT?!" Lea shook Chris's shoulders with her tiny hands.

"I DID NOT!" Chris answered laughing.

Lea's shine from her eyes faded away. "Then what the fuck happened"

"We sang _Perfect_ to each other" Chris smirked and elbowed her.

"Aaaaw that's sweet!" Lea's brightness came back. "You wanna do him so bad...I saw your eyes in the car you know..."

"Shut up!" Chris said.

"No you shut up! You HAVE to spend more time with him. You love him since 3 years ago...and he's never been with a girl...or even in a serious relationship before..." Lea thought out loud.

"I honestly think he's not gay" Chris said looking down.

"Darren Criss is gay like my name is Lea Michele Sarfati" Lea said determined. "I just know it"

"Maybe" Chris said.

"So, now that you're his driver, make Darren want you. Do the things you know he likes! Always being yourself, though. I'm so proud of my boys!" Lea clapped happily. "Plus everybody here knows that the chemistry between you two goes way off-screen. Even more than me and Cory's, and we're actually a couple. Darren loves you."

"Hope you're right" Chris said exhaling.

"I am. If in the next 10 days nothing happens between you too, well then it's over. But if there is something, anything between you two, in the next 10 days it will happen. Trust me." Lea explained.

"I love you, you know that right" Chris smiled.

"Oh I do, but you go love Darren!" Lea joked and hugged him. "Love you too boo" and Chris kissed her on the cheek.

"Now I gotta go to record a solo, see you later?" Lea said getting up.

"Sure. Good luck baby" Chris held her hand.

"Oh, don't worry, Rachel and I got this" Lea winked, and off she went.

Chris stood sat down. Maybe Lea was right, something was about to happen. Or maybe it didn't, and Chris was just wasting time. What if Darren didn't want to screw up their amazing friendship? What if Chris was making it all up and Darren just looked at him like a friend driver? He took a long deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking and could probably make a salad with all the ideas dancing in his head.

Later, Chris took Darren home and they talked about a movie, Girl Most Likely and they couldn't stop laughing. Darren told him lots of things about the behind the scenes parts and all the cast. They talked about how amazing Kristen Wiig was, and Darren told Chris all about her. When it came to fanboy about these things, they do really were best friends.

"Bye Lee" Chris said playfully when Darren opened the door.

"Bye Conner" Darren answered in return and waved. "Oh," he added when he was just about to close the door, "There's one chapter left before I finish it."

On the way back home Chris wondered if Darren had actually read his book. After doubting for half an hour whether to text him or not, he finally did. He had nothing to lose, right? Worst case scenario: Darren reading the text and not answering back. Chris could survive that. Or think he could.

After Darren had taken a bath and was laying on his bed to go to sleep, he heard his phone beep and unlocked it illuminating his dark room. He read:

 **From: Chris**  
 _Just wondering...did u actually read tlos?_

Darren giggled and started typing. Soon Chris heard his phone beep and opened the message:

 **From: Darren**  
 _Maybe I did... :D Because maybe I wanted to take a look at what you've written?_

Chris never imagined he would. He grinned and typed back.

 **From: Chris**  
 _Haha really? That's surprising, I thought you didn't like reading much._

 **From: Darren**  
 _I do love reading! I'm willing to get an early copy of the second one..._

 **From: Chris**  
 _Hmm...idk, maybe? Just important people get the_ m...

 **From: Darren**  
 _Excuse me?! Christopher Paul Colfer I'm challenging you to say I'm not important in your life._

Chris blushed at the "in your life" part. Of course Darren was very important in his life indeed. If he thought about it straight, Lea and Darren were his best friends from the whole cast. He saw them more (in set and off set) than his other friends.

 **From: Chris**  
 _Am I?_

 **From: Darren**  
 _Knew you were too proud to answer. Cause I know I am! And yes, you are important in my life._

Darren smiled while pressing send. Chris did as well when he read. His heart started to beat faster and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Just knowing that he actually was an important person in Darren's life was enough. I mean how many people are important in your life? Truly important? 10? 20? Well Chris was one of them. Anyway, what exactly did Darren mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3**

Chris headed to Darren's house at 9am as he had done in the past 2 days. He really enjoyed this little time he had with him, not just to stare at his gorgeous face, but also to know him better. Sure, he and Darren had been friends for 3 years already, he knew a lot about him. His family, his tastes on music, his feelings, and even his favorite things. So these 20 minutes kept feeding Chris' information.

The only difference with the other 2 days was that now Darren was not waiting for him on the front door. This is weird, Chris thought, Darren was always super responsible for these kind of things. He dialed his number and called him once, but no one answered. Then twice and three times, but no voice sounded on the other line. Maybe he had left to work with someone else and had forgotten to tell Chris? Or something happened to him inside the house? Whatever the reason was, Chris would not just stay there and wait for him. And he would not leave either, he knew Darren would have told him.

He waited 5 more minutes and called Darren two more times and got no answer. So he got outside the car and walked the few meters to Darren's front door. He rang the bell a few times but nothing changed. The curtains were all closed, and no lights seemed to be on. He decided to try if the door was locked, and it wasn't. Chris stepped inside slowly and stared in every direction.

The house was so welcoming, it had a shiny wooden floor with white walls filled with paintings and photos of Darren and some with his family and friends. To Chris' right there was a large corridor that lead to the large kitchen and to his left a huge living room with 4 big and comfortable couches. Right in front of him, a few meters away, there was a wide staircase, where the bedrooms was. Chris had been to this house a few times, since Darren often invited everyone from the cast for dinner.

He closed the door behind him and walked a few steps forwards. "Darren?" He said out loud. "Darren? It's Chris" There was no answer. He kept walking and started going up the stairs, really slowly and quietly. When there were no more stairs, he saw another corridor that lead to a studio to the right, and to a barely closed door to the left. He walked there and slowly, very carefully opened the door.

It was Darren's huge bedroom. The first thing he saw was the large tv placed on the wall and after that he saw a king sized bed with someone who was rather shorter that the bed end laying on top. It was Darren. Chris smiled and breathed out in relief. Darren was laying on his back, wearing just dark blue boxers. His skinny bare legs were spread, his curls were aiming at different directions and his mouth was partly open. He was in a very very deep sleep. The air was inhaled by his nose and exhaled by his mouth. Chris stared with love eyes. All until he realized he actually needed to wake Darren up. In 15 minutes they needed to be in Paramount.

"Darren" Chris whispered from the door. He did not want to come in, it would be too much already.

"Hey, wake up" he whispered again. It was no use. He walked in and walked around the bed until he stood next to sleeping Darren.

He called his name a few more times, in different volumes, but Darren did not wake up. Chris even wondered if he was alive to be honest.

Finally, he decided to poke him on the shoulder. Still nothing changed. Darren kept sleeping like an angel. Chris was running out of patience. He poked Darren's shoulder harder, "DARREN!"

"IT-IT WASN'T ME!" Darren almost flew out of the bed and woke up instantly. He yanked Chris' arm hard and pulled him towards him unconsciously. Chris fell downwards and landed on top of Darren. Faces just centimeters apart. Chris' eyes opened wide.

"Oh hey Chris" Darren said smiling.

Chris quickly stood up straight again, not being able to handle having Darren so close.

"Wait-Chris? What the hell are you doing here? Don't we have to go to wor- Oh fuck. Oh FUCK! I overslept! Didn't I? Oh my god what time is it?!" Darren dashed off the bed in a second and BANG! he hit the floor when he got tangled with the sheets. Everything happened so fast Chris almost got dizzy.

"Fuuuuuck!" He said with his face against the floor. "Oww that hurt."

"Are you okay?!" Chris said worried and knelt down next to him. He then burst into laughter when he saw Darren laughing at what had actually happened and hadn't hurt himself.

"Help me up" he said raising a hand.

"You look like a sushi roll" Chris giggled extending his hand so that Darren caught it and got up.

"Thanks," he said getting up. "Yeah! Just like a Klaine roll. Remember?" He laughed thinking about it.

Chris felt his heart explode for the 3098th time while he was with Darren. "Yeah I do remember" he said smiling at the memory too.

During the shooting of The First Time, about 6 months ago or more, Chris and Darren had to film a scene were they both rolled on the bed and kissed. Obviously, Chris Colfer is a professional actor, so when Kurt kisses Blaine, it is just Kurt kissing Blaine. Of course he feels he's kissing Darren too, anyone would, but he does not get chills when he does so. It is not even remotely the same, because he is doing just what Kurt would. So, during the take, they got accidentally tangled inside the sheets and had to wait almost 5 minutes pressed against each other till the filming ended.

"It was so funny! We were literally trapped in those sheets. Pity it didn't get on air, I think it was romantic Kurt and Blaine doing that" Darren said. "I mean they just showed the part they were laying next to each other and caressing each others faces, but all our stressful situation was for nothing!" He laughed.

Chris scanned Darren with the corner of his talented eye and saw his short but powerful legs, his lightly tanned chest and abbs. And yeah... he obviously kept looking down...who the hell wouldn't?

"I know right" Chris kept smiling. Darren kept standing there looking at Chris.

"Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to be in Paramount in 10 minutes"

"Oh! Yeah-yeah I'll be ready in 5 seconds!" Darren dashed into the bathroom.

"Chris?" He yelled from inside, "mind choosing me a shirt or something? I'm gonna take a really fast shower!"

"Oh! Y-yeah sure!" Chris answered.

He walked to the huge dressing room and saw lots of shirts, t-shirts, pants, jeans, (skinny ones too), sneakers, formal shoes, everything. He was about to choose Darren Criss' outfit...was he in Heaven?

Chris chose a really nice blue shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. And because of the cold weather, he picked a grey Abercrombie hoodie and a black coat. Two minutes later he heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door opening.

"Made your choice?" Darren said from behind.

Chris turned around and saw Darren all wet with a towel wrapped by his waist. He could see the v mark on his abdomen and drops were hanging from his short curls. Chris choked for air. He wished the towel would magically drop to the floor so he could see more.

"I-I did" he said taking a deep breath. These kind of situations tested Chris' acting skills.

"Awesome. Thanks, I'll be ready in a minute." Darren said and walked inside the dressing room.

"Great, I'll be downstairs then" Chris said and walked away. He had to leave the room, too much heat and beauty.

"Okay" Darren said.

After a minute, Darren ran downstairs and jumped the last 4 steps. "Ready!" He said and opened the door. He and Chris walked out towards the car.

Wait. There was no car.

"Where the hell is my car?!" Chris almost shouted.

"You parked it here? You sure?" Darren said worried.

"100% sure I parked right here!" Chris gestured the spot desperately.

 **"Wait!** There's a ticket" Darren ran to the spot and picked up a ticket from the street floor before it flew away.

"What's that?" Chris said looking at it.

Darren handed it to him and Chris read. "The crane took my freaking car" he said. "Fuck!" He nervously grabbed his head. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"Hey it's okay! We'll grab a cab and I'll pay" Darren said smiling.

"There are no cabs today, Darren! Day strike for them!" Chris said worrying himself even more. No cabs or buses were on the street that day.

"Oh you're right. So yeah...we are fucked." Darren assumed. "Let me call Chord or someone to pick us up"

"Yeah" Chris said pointing at Darren," that's a great idea.

They called Chord, Lea, Mark, Will, Harry, Amber, Naya, everyone. The first three had their phones off, and the rest didn't answer. They tried multiple times, but they were all probably at the dancing rehearsal. So they left them all a message saying they were going to walk there.

"Then we'll have to walk and try to call someone else during the way." Darren said and started walking.

"What?! Walk? Paramount is 20 minutes by car!" Chris said.

Chris Colfer was never late to work. Ever. There was not a single time he had arrived late.

"So that'd be 45 minutes by foot?" Darren thought out loud. "Come on, you comin'?"

"There's nothing else we can do I guess..." Chris started walking. "I'll call Ryan and explain why are we being so late...because _someone_ was too lousy to set the alarm!"

"But _someone_ parked the car in the yellow line!" Darren answered back. This was the beginning of a discussion.

"Because _someone's_ car got broken days ago!" Chris barked. "We should have been in Paramount 40 minutes ago! And I don't fucking know where my car is! Now you go and find yourself a new driver."

"But I never asked you to be my driver! _You_ offered this!" Darren answered.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault now? Why do you always do that? Kick off your own mistakes and throw them to another person? It's all _your_ fault! I should have left you sleeping, you know?" Chris said frowning.

"I'm definitely not doing that! What do you mean? _You're_ the one who made a mistake and is throwing it to me by saying it's because I'm lousy!" Darren said. "And if there is something I am not is lousy, if you didn't know."

'I'm done! You _suck_! You go now and find a new driver" Chris quickened his pace and walked faster, passing Darren. "I'm not losing any more time."

"Hey wait up!" Darren ran a little. "I'm sorry!" He said placing a hand on Chris's tall shoulder. "Seriously. I'm sorry. If my car wouldn't have broken then you wouldn't have had to pick me up these days and all this wouldn't have happened. So just forget about me, I-I won't bother you anymore."

"So glad to hear that." Chris answered looking forwards and kept walking. He tried to call Ryan and he didn't answer.

10 minutes passed and they kept walking without even talking to each other, not even looking at each other even. Suddenly, a car stopped by them. It was Dianna. "Here you are! I had a few minutes so I came to look for you two! Get inside."

Chris and Darren looked at her with huge smiling faces. "Dianna! Oh my god thank you so much!" Chris said opening the door and sitting in the front seat next to her.

"Thank you so much! How did you know we were here?" Darren asked getting inside at the back.

"Lea read your texts and as she has no car, I came to look for you guys!" She explained. "What the hell happened?"

"I overslept" Darren said before Chris would do so.

Once they got there, 1 hour and a half late indeed, they both explained to Ryan (who seemed kind of pissed off because they had to wait for them to be able to film) what had happened. After that each man walked to their trailers, not talking to each other, and continued their day without crossing towards each other either. They both thanked there weren't any Klaine scenes to be filmed in that day.

In the afternoon, Chris sent his Glee representative to go pick his car, to wherever it was. Now that he hadn't filmed during the morning, he couldn't leave now. By 10pm Chris had his car again with him. His day was over, so he went to his trailer, picked up his things and got inside his car. Darren was nowhere to be seen. Surely, he had returned home earlier with somebody else.

When Chris begun to drive, the outside temperature his car marked decreased to 2 grades C. He drove into the darkness of the road with difficulty to see and passed the main street. The road left to drive was even darker with no people walking on it, nobody came out this late and adding it was snowing hard. Suddenly, he saw a rather short man walking on the block, wrapping his arms around him and with a bent back, keeping himself warm. Chris passed next to him and then suddenly hit the breaks. The black coat, blue jeans and brown shoes? It was Darren.

Chris lowered his window. "DARREN!" He yelled. He was parked at the other side of the street, some meters away.

The man turned his head towards the car and immediately recognized who it was. "Chris?!" He shouted back. Apparently, him and Chris were the only ones from the cast to stay until 10pm in Paramount, repaying the time they had lost.

"What are you doing?! Get inside!" Chris answered moving his arm and gesturing the inside of the car.

"I thought you didn't want to be my driver anymore!" Darren said.

"Shut up and come here! You'll get sick!" Chris said.

"It's okay, you're right, I suck! So I'll just walk, forget it" Darren started walking again.

Chris opened his car door and ran towards Darren. "So I'll walk with you" he said.

"What? No Chris get into the car" Darren stopped.

"You get into the car too" Chris answered.

"No _you_ get into the car!" Darren said.

"No you get into the car!"

"Fine! I'll get into the car!" Darren said raising his arms in surrender. But he didn't smile as he always did when he did so. He seemed sad.

Chris followed, and before Darren opened the car door, he grabbed his hand. "Wait" he said and Darren turned around. They both saw each other clearly. "I'm sorry for what I said, you don't suck. At all." Chris gave him a warm smile.

"No, maybe you're right. I suck at so many things, and I'm sorry it affected you. It's the least thing I want for you." Darren looked him in the eye.

"No, I'm not right, Darren."

"You certainly are, seriously I feel like I let everyone down!" Darren said looking at the ground.

"You know, yesterday? When you texted me that I had to deny you were an important person in my life?" Chris said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with-"

"The truth is that I cannot do that. I can't deny it, because you are an important person in my life." Chris said and made a side smile.

"You really think so?" Darren asked, now looking at him.

"Absolutely" Chris said, "I'm sorry all this happened."

"Don't be. I'm glad it did after all." Darren said finally smiling. Chris felt he was home again.

"Why's that?" Chris asked a little confused.

"Cause now I can do this" Darren stepped forward and cupped his warm hand in Chris' cold cheek. He gave Chris' eyes one final stare and after that, he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

With this single touch, both Darren and Chris felt their hearts almost explode and an electric shock going from their chests through all their bodies. The world had literally stopped for both. They had made time pause, somehow. Nothing else mattered, just each other, and their lips together.

Darren parted slowly and looked at Chris again. Both smiled widely with huge love eyes.

"I have loved you since the first day we met." Darren said without removing his smile.

"Darren Everett Criss I've been waiting for this moment for three years" Chris said.

Darren giggled and kissed Chris again, this time harder. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, like Chris did, and entered his tongue inside. Their tongues rubbed against each other and they both felt each others smiles on their mouths.

Darren placed both hands on Chris' waist and gently pulled him closer. Chris placed his cold hands on Darren's neck and deepened the kiss. Feeling Darren's mouth with his, made his body shiver and his legs shake. Darren could feel Chris' vibrations and kissed him hungrier, yet delicately. They parted again and could see their mouths a little red and their eyes shining.

It had finally happened.

Darren slowly opened his eyes, "you are beautiful" he said placing his hand on Chris' cheek, and caressing it with his thumb.

Chris blushed a bit and smiled. He took Darren's hand and pressed a kiss on it. "Not as much as you are."

"That's impossible" Darren grinned. "Let's get inside, we'll freeze out here."

When Darren was just about to turn around and walk to the car, Chris grabbed his arm, "wait," he said, and threw himself into his arms. He wrapped both arms tightly around his neck and hooked his chin on Darren's shoulder. Darren, surprised at first but then melted by such affection, wrapped his arms around Chris too. The hug lasted for almost 1 minute, which is a lot for a hug.

"The last time I hugged you you told me to let go" Darren giggled, still hugging him strongly.

"Now's the last thing I want you to do" Chris said laughing.

He and Chris got inside the car, both their heads spinning fast, and their hearts beating like a galloping horse.

"Let me make this all up to you, would you?" Darren said as soon as he closed the door.

"There's nothing to make up for, it's all fine." Chris smiled.

"Damn Colfer, don't ruin my excuse to take you for dinner! Besides, why do you think I called you to be my driver?" Darren winked.

"It was all planned?" Chris asked, a little amazed.

"Well don't think that I broke my car on purpose, that'd be kind of crazy, but yeah the idea of calling you? It was planned." Darren smirked.

"Oh look at you!" Chris smiled with love eyes.

"Sooo going back to the dinner part, accept my request?" Darren tilted his head like a puppy.

"Are you taking me on a date?" Chris asked.

"Yep! Our first date. Cause I don't know about you, but I don't wanna end this all right here, right?" Darren asked a little worried, afraid Chris would say yes.

"So we better get going!" Chris said smiling and turning the car on.

Wait.

The car didn't turn on.

Chris tried again.

And again.

And again.

And nothing happened.

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me!" Chris screamed.

"We have some serious problem with our cars" Darren snorted and Chris did as well. They laughed out loud for several minutes. Chris called the crane and they said they'd be there in an hour.

"You and me having to stay one hour inside a car? I say it's fate." Darren said smirking and looking at Chris.

"I say we make out on the back seats" Chris said.

"I say hell yes" Darren grinned and like two teenagers they both moved to the back seats...

* * *

 **I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OF YOUR THOUGHTS! THEY MEAN A LOT ;D**


End file.
